Fraternal Vampire Twins
by JuneSea
Summary: I was just about to take some clothes to wear, where these two men suddenly stumbled out! One with raven hair and the other one with blue hair. And now they're saying that they're vampires! Do you expect me to believe that when you guys just saw me naked! ...Wait! Hey! "Let go of my dog now!" "You don't believe us, then we'll just have to make you." Are they serious!


**A/N: Ever since I watched Blood Lad, I love vampires. Lol :)**

**Reminder – Italicized words with annotations meant thoughts. `…` for Gray, '…' for Jellal, and *…* for Natsu.**

**It's a long ride~ Be ready!**

**As usual, cover was found in Google.**

**Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer:** **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Fraternal Vampire Twins**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – I'm In Trouble**

A blond girl strolled down the pebble stone pavement, whistling while enjoying the peaceful scenery.

A flock of pigeons flew by, chirping happily as they continue their long journey.

The wind blew past the trees' leaves, as if the trees were waving to her.

Not a single motor vehicle in sight, total calmness and quietness.

Totally a scenery that should be carved in mind.

"Ah~ Nothing like a hot bath will make this even more perfect!" spoke the blonde.

But… she never knew what would be coming at her way soon…

Or more accurately, who.

_Better enjoy it while you can, young lady~_

* * *

"Say… when we will reach the damn mansion again?"

_Sigh._

Gray Fullbuster, an eighteen year old vampire asked his beloved twin, Jellal Fernandes as they walked towards the east of a forest in Oak Town.

Wondering why these twins had different surnames? Based on the law of Earthland, in the category of vampires, chapter 10 – Children, rule #6, if a pair of vampire parents had a set of twins, both of these children will need separate identifications of their parents.

Since Jellal inherited their father's tattoo mark while Gray inherited their mother's cold body temperature, Jellal will have the father's surname – Fernandes. The same goes for Gray who inherited the mother's surname – Fullbuster.

I'll stop rambling, sorry. Anyways…

They were on a mission together where they need to search for an abandoned mansion in the forest. Their client said that there's a sacred treasure in a chest.

Where is the chest? That's where the tricky part comes in.

The client said that the chest is rumored to be located in the underground dungeon of the mansion. And for additional details, the chest was also guarded by a loyal butler of the owner of the mansion that passed away a century ago.

Talk about loyalty.

"Gray, we just started this walk for…" Jellal paused for a while to check the time on his watch. "… 10 minutes. The client said that it's a 30 minutes' walk from the house."

"Tch! Do you think the butler would be there in the first place? 'Cause I doubt that he will be there. Why? He will be dead a long time ago," Gray grumbled.

"He did say that the butler _is_ really loyal to the master. Plus ghost does exist in our world Gray. Don't you think it's possible for him to be a ghost butler instead?" Jellal asked.

_*Who knows? You guys might as well stop talking. Alerting the 'ghost butler' isn't really going to help you two you know.*_

The duo stopped their steps for a moment, thinking about the male's words. Then, on silent agreement, they continued their walk as stealthy as a cat.

_`Don't but into our conversation, flame breath`_, thought Gray as he grunted.

_*Then why did you guys took my advice? Be thankful*_, the male's voice rang through their head again.

'_He's right Gray'_, Jellal voiced out his opinion in mind.

_`Don't take his side Jellal, you're my brother!`_

'_That doesn't really relate to this in the first place…'_

_*Sometimes I wonder how you guys can be twins in the first place…*_

_`We're related no matter what you say.`_

'_Does the fact that we're also fraternal twins ring any bells Natsu?'_

Natsu, a fire dragon in a human body. In other terms, a dragon slayer.

He is the guardian of these twins after their unfortunate passing of their parents'. Since then, he took care of them like his brothers.

Although Gray seems to dislike him for some unknown reason.

_`Forget it. He's too old to remember such things in the first place anyways`_, continued Gray.

_*Hey! My age _seems _old but my appearance does not!*_

_`Yeah, apparently 499 years old and still counting isn't considered as old. Deny all you want, I don't give a fuck.`_

'_Gray'_, Jellal thought warningly. _'Listen to your brother and learn to not say that many cuss words. And try to be more… considerate of other people.'_

_`…Fine, I'll try.`_

_*Woah, Jellal! You rock!*_

_`Shut the hell up flamewheel!`_

…

'…_Forget what I said earlier. Some things never change.'_

Few more seconds passed as Jellal noticed something.

"…Gray. Put on some clothes."

"Wha-? What do you mean by that Je- OH SHIT! WHERE'S MY CLOTHES! HELP ME FIND IT JELLAL!"

Jellal sighed as Natsu's laugh sounded in their minds.

'_It's going to be a long walk…'_

* * *

They reached their destination soon, and they searched for the underground dungeon's passage. Starting from the lobby, then the master's bedroom, and currently…

The kitchen.

_`Where will it be?`_

'_Beats me. The mansion is too big for my liking.'_

_*Why are you guys searching in the kitchen anyways? Are you guys hungry already?*_

_`Why do you care? Let us concentrate instead_ _crazy flame spewer.`_

_*Remember that is underground? Just dig a hole and bam! All done~*_

_`…yeah, and who was the one who said to not alert the ghost butler earlier? Oh, a certain fire breath with some screws loose in his brain.`_

_Sigh. 'Gray…'_

_`Okay, okay! I got it! …Hey, look at that statue. Don't you think it's strange?'_

Jellal followed Gray's pointing finger and his eyes found the statue that he was talking about. The statue is an angle with a heart-shaped arrow with its bow.

'_Isn't that Cupid? What's so strange about it?'_

_`For someone smart I thought you'd realized in a second. Why would you put a statue in a freaking kitchen anyway?!`_

'…_true.'_

Jellal examined the statue's arrow, and realized that it pointed towards a beige color rug on the floor.

'_Could it be?'_

He quickly went to the said rug, and lifted in up to see a latch on the floor.

'_Bingo. Gray, we found it.'_

* * *

They walked down, deeper and deeper to underground. Due to the darkness blocking their sight, Jellal provided a small flame by snapping his fingers to guide them.

Once their feet stood on even ground, they looked around the dungeon in faint curiosity. Cells located on both of the sides of the dungeon; occasionally they will hear a door-

_Creak._

Gray, being the curious twin, peeked through the small openings of the cell.

He nearly threw his breakfast up when he looked into a particular cell.

In that particular cell, two decaying bodies were laying on the ground. Rats -and is that snakes? - made their way to the bodies. Blood splattered on the floor and walls. And with that horrid smell accompanying makes it much worse.

"…Who could those be? There's no way that people still lives here…" Gray whispered as he went beside Jellal.

"Must be the ghost butler's doing. The client did say the previous duo disappeared without a trace after they accepted the mission."

"…I got a bad feeling about this…"

After a short distance walking, they came across a wooden door. Sending a glance towards his twin, Jellal opened the door carefully with Gray preparing to attack if anything came out.

Silence.

The twins went inside the room, examining the place with a battle stance.

The room appears to be a cellar, since there were empty wine bottles here and there. Few pieces of decaying wood littered the floor, probably the broken racks.

_Thump._

_._

_Thump._

_._

_Thump._

Both vampires froze upon the steps that echoed in the room.

"…Who's there?" A stranger's voice sounded.

Gray tensed even more. An old memory surfaced.

* * *

_Two young vampires anxiously hid inside a closet._

"_Shh…. Don't cry…" a young Jellal comforted a crying Gray._

"…_Who's there?"_

* * *

'_Gray!'_

_`Huh?`_

In the midst of confusion, Jellal pushed him to what seems to be a chest. Jellal soon followed Gray to jumped inside the chest and close it after him.

Gray remained quiet as Jellal closes his mouth. Just like when they were young.

The pacing footsteps soon come to a halt. Then, the steps became distance as time passed by.

Then, the sound disappeared.

'_Phew'_, Jellal let out a relieved breath. As much as Gray wanted to thank the blunette, his mood took a dive when he realized that the chest is _too _small for his liking.

Gray blinked.

He saw something shining in the corner of the chest.

_`What's that?`_

He picked it up and with the weak light coming through a hole, he could make it out as some sort of necklace.

_`A necklace?`_

'_Maybe that's what the client wanted.'_

Just when he was about to hand it over to Jellal, the necklace shined brightly in an instance.

* * *

"Really… a nice hot bath does the trick!"

Lucy Heartfilia sighed in joy as she walked to her closet.

"What should I wear?" She said to herself while opening the closet.

_Stumble._

"Woah!"

Two boys rolled out from the closet. A boy with raven black hair and another boy with blue hair.

The boys seemed dazed for a moment, until both of them saw the blonde.

The blonde stared back at them.

The blunette suddenly blushed and nose-bleeding, while the raven smirked with a blush and said:

"Nice view."

The girl was confused for a second until she looked down and realized no towel was on her body.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait, no towel?!

"KYYYAAAA! DON'T LOOK DON'T LOOK DON'T LOOK! COVER THOSE PERVERTED EYES ALREADY!"


End file.
